


Fictober18  Vampire Oliver

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Fluff and Angst, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: A few things.  As usual, no beta.  Magda is a cupcake who provided me with banners, love, friendship and so much more.  I don't know what I ever did to deserve her.  So sorry for the long delays and no updates on my other WIPs.  RL is kicking me bad.





	Fictober18  Vampire Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. As usual, no beta. Magda is a cupcake who provided me with banners, love, friendship and so much more. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her. So sorry for the long delays and no updates on my other WIPs. RL is kicking me bad.

 

Donna Smoak may be a witch but she is also a loving, caring mother.  Oliver Queen is terrified of hurting her daughter, yet he did. He has a pure soul which makes Donna love him.  Felicity is heartbroken but Donna knows she will feel worse if she loses her soulmate completely. Watching her daughter close herself off as she drinks the warm milk, puts on her comfort PJs, and stares at the tv, Donna is worried.  Felicity is a strong-willed woman under all of that babbling who will shove her feelings so far down Oliver will be a distant memory, or at least Felicity will tell herself that. The truth is that neither one of them can stop this train but right now it is falling off the tracks.  The universe put these two together for a reason but these two are certainly making it difficult to finish the job. 

 

“I’m going to bed, Mom.  Thank you for everything but I have work tomorrow.” Felicity tells her in a fake happy tone.

 

“Okay, sweetie.  I will cook dinner for us after work,” 

 

“No, Mom.  You are wonderful but cooking is not in your skillset.  We will either order in or go out depending on how we both feel, okay?”  After Felicity kisses her going into the bedroom to prepare her outfit for the next day, Donna Smoak sends a message to the one person who has all the answers:  her mother.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver requires little sleep but last night his mind wouldn’t even allow him to rest.  The fear he has lived with for years became an obsession that may lose him the one thing he has always wanted - a real life with a wife, kids, white picket fence… all of it.  Instead, his fear is pushing away the person he desires the most. Last night he admitted something to himself - he is in love with Felicity Smoak. Donna said she is his soulmate which he now believes.  He can’t lose her. 

 

Placing the flowers, coffee, and box with a necklace on her desk, Oliver goes into his own office to wait.  Women love jewelry. Every time he had a fight with a girl, a nice piece of bling always did the trick. He got this piece out of the safe this morning.  It was his grandmother’s but reminds him of Felicity. Here she is. 

 

Watching Felicity walk in let him breathe again. He was so afraid she would just call in sick or crush him altogether by quitting but he should have known her sense of responsibility wouldn’t allow that.  With her back to him, he is unable to see the expression on her face but he sees the stiffening of her body causing his stomach to clench. Suddenly the keys on his computer start to move as words form on his notepad.

  
  
  


‘I understand that you are used to handing a woman a piece of jewelry thinking that is the end all for everything but that is not me.  I can’t be bought. I won’t be. I am your assistant so gifts are inappropriate. I am taking the rest of the day off. Your schedule and notes will be delivered shortly”  

 

Watching Felicity walk out of her office is heartbreaking.  His schedule and notes appear on his desk without her bringing them.  Clearly Donna is not the only one in the family with powers. Just because he has never witnessed Felicity’s abilities, except not being wowed by him, doesn’t mean they don’t exist.

 

Recognizing her words as true, he knows he needs help from someone.  It is time to bring in Thea but this time he will be completely honest with her plus he will listen to her advice.  Clearly what he is doing is an epic fail. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_ The Smoak-Kutter family has always been special.  Various supernatural beings merged together to become one powerful family.  How this happened is a mystery to many but the facts support the claim. Felicity is a strange mixture of the abilities of the family.  When she was a very young girl, her grandmother sat her down. _

 

_ “Felicity, you are a very gifted girl.  You have a cocktail of talents that can be used for both good and bad.  The choice is yours. Accept your traits but use them, don’t let them use you.” _

 

_ At the time, Felicity didn’t grasp what her loving grandmother was trying to tell her.  In high school, a boy with dark hair and eyes captured her attention. David Cooper was the boy all the girls and several of the guys wanted to be with.  Felicity was no exception. Sadly, David was aware of this fact using it to get what he wanted in life. Under the handsome face was an evil kid. _

 

_ Everyone in town understood about the Smoak family.  David saw the geeky girl with the glasses looking at him.  Felicity Smoak was not his type with her perfect grades, innocent attitude, skinny body with no curves in sight, and shy exterior but she was a means to an end.  David needed his grades to be changed plus he wanted to hurt a new boy who was stealing some of the attention.  _

 

_ “Hey, Felicity.” Smirking he sees her turn around so fast her feet tangle.  Reaching out he pulls her into his arms before she can fall on her face.  _

 

_ “Um, do you mean me?” God, he will have to force himself to kiss this one.   _

 

_ His normal sarcastic remarks will not do.  No “do you see any other Felicity here?” would scare this one away.   _

 

_ “Yes, the pretty girl in my arms.  Felicity Smoak.” A blush colors her face as she stares at him in amazement.   _

 

_ “Oh.” Closing his eyes, he plants a kiss on her lips, which are softer than he expected.  With his eyes closed, he can almost picture her being someone he could screw. _

 

_ “Would you go to the dance with me Friday night?”  That question started the month-long romance. David started small mentioning how he could not go out to the homecoming game because of grades.  It took all week but suddenly his grades itched up.  _

 

_ The seeds planted about the new kid took much longer.  Rumors planted by him about Gary, the new guy, spread until one day David had one of his friends hit him right before Gary walked by. _

 

_ “Why would you hit me?  Those stories of you being a bully are true,” David yelled loudly knowing Felicity was around the corner heading his way.  The look on her face scared even David as Gary grabbed his throat. It was a split second before a horrified expression came over her face.  Gary was taken to the hospital but no damage was done to him physically but, mentally the charismatic boy turned into a scared recluse.  _

 

_ When Felicity returned to school a few days later, she discovered David kissing another girl in the hallway.   _

 

_ “David?” The cold look he gave her as his hand moved down into the girl's jeans shattered Felicity.   _

 

Her grandmother’s words replay in her head.  Her magic is evil. She used it for bad instead of good.  That very day, Felicity made a vow to herself that she would not follow in her family’s footsteps.  Channeling her human side while learning how to mask her Smoak side Felicity refused to allow her abilities to be known.  Until Oliver Queen.

 

The anger she feels is burning her inside out.  Oliver gave her a necklace like she was one of his women.  This must be playboy Ollie Queen from before the island and the mask of the vamp who uses his mojo to get what he wants.  Well, it is time for him to know Felicity is not, and will never be, one of those women. Thinking about it she closes her eyes leaving a surprise for that vampire.  No note required since she is quite sure he will know exactly who gifted it to him.

 

As soon as she starts the car the phone rings.  Felicity doesn’t have to pick it up to know who is calling her.  With a sigh, she reaches for the connect button.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thea agrees to meet him at the mansion at 7 for a talk.  Oliver doesn’t want to take a chance in public again instead telling Thea he will bring home take out.  

 

Almost jumping out of his chair when the music starts blaring out of his computer.

 

**“Dudes out here think they slick / Got a lot of girls on they da da da da dick (and they can’t say “no”) / Steady telling me, ‘They ain’t you’ / imma wait to see what you gon’ do.”**

 

Doesn’t take a rocket scientist for him to know who this came from and why.  With a shake of his head at himself, he turns his computer off. Maybe when he returns from his meeting, he can use his computer without Keri Hilson reminding him what a complete and total moron he is.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
